


5:40 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Perhaps I'll buy something nice for the Kents,'' Amos muttered as he found himself by the kitchen window and remembered them taking him in.





	5:40 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Perhaps I'll buy something nice for the Kents,'' Amos muttered as he found himself by the kitchen window and remembered them taking him in after he was abandoned by his master.

THE END


End file.
